


Nepetalactone

by NanoNaga



Series: Everyone in JBJ is whipped for Taehyun (even Taehyun himself) [3]
Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Donghan calls Taehyun "kitten" like 6 times I counted, M/M, Multi, Yongguk loves his pussies more than anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanoNaga/pseuds/NanoNaga
Summary: Yongguk fulfills his personal promise to buy Taehyun a cat tail butt plug and Taehyun is shaking in his boots (in horror??? Excitement???), but sadly for him Donghan gets to play with the new kitten in the dorm first.Or in which Taehyun finds out that he likes those cat ears from HeyoTV way too much.





	Nepetalactone

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to my previous fic? Idk, how much plot can you even get from a series revolving around Taehyun getting fucked by the rest of JBJ lmao.
> 
> Taedong is roommates with Yongguk and Hyunbin in this because they have the biggest room and the cats need another butler.
> 
> Do enjoy this self-indulgent mess! ❤

He really shouldn't like it this much.

  
  
The reflection in the mirror stares unblinkingly at him, and he stares back at it, motionless, waiting, silent. Neither of them make a move, not wanting to break the precious moment.

  
  
_Oh man I look real good in those ears._

  
  
Taehyun adjusts the cat ears he was given, letting them rest comfortably on his head. A weird feeling pools deep in his gut the more he looks at himself. It isn't difficult for him to come to the conclusion that he likes wearing the cat ears, but he is a little puzzled as to why now of all times he realizes this. He's worn cat ears multiple times at fansigns before but he has never felt this way (which is weird, he feels _really_   weird).  
  
' _Maybe... it's because I can actually see myself?_ ' Taehyun speculates, and the more he lulls over the matter the more he begrudgingly accepts that that may be the reason why. He never really did see the photos his fansites took so he was unaware of how he looked like with the ears (he's definitely going to search them up when he gets back).  
  
But this is such a dangerous situation for him now.  
  
"Hyung are you ready?" Hyunbin calls out to him, looking over to see Taehyun still gawking at himself in the mirror. Taehyun's head snaps up at being called, his facial expression hardening and he almost looks constipated. Hyunbin misinterprets that as Taehyun being embarrassed at having to do this kind of thing so he coos at him, trying to comfort him (but we all know that that is far from the truth).  
  
"It's alright Taehyunnie hyung, you look really cute in them!"  
  
Horrifyingly, a shiver shoots up Taehyun's spine at the word ' _cute_ '. _Oh no I like this a bit too much_.  
  
"Yeah I'm done," Taehyun grits out, trying not to expose how he truly feels about all of this. He rejoins the group in front of the slew of cameras, his face a constant blank slate. _Breathe, this will be over in two hours_.

  
  
The dress-up segment only lasts for twenty minutes fortunately, but it might as well have lasted for days. Taehyun's breath hitched each time Donghan jokingly called him ' _kitten_ ' and he had to pretend to cough to mask himself. Thankfully, he doesn't think that Donghan had noticed anything, the maknae too preoccupied with teasing Kenta instead (he may have overheard Kenta calling Donghan a bitch in retaliation when they weren't wearing their microphones and Taehyun wonders what on earth has Sanggyun been teaching him).  
  
Taehyun immediately removes the accessories from himself. He doesn't think he can suppress himself anymore and revealing this kink of his to thousands of viewers isn't exactly his game plan right now.

  
  
The broadcast wraps up smoothly, all the food provided been shoved greedily down their throats - mostly by Donghan, his diet has gone to hell and he couldn't be bothered. The members are in the styling room packing up their prizes from the games they played and preparing to head home for the day. As they were saying their greetings and thanks to the staff, one of the writers hands Taehyun a paper bag.  
  
Taehyun looks at her quizzically, unsure as to why they are giving him more things, he's already so grateful for all that they have done so far, and he peers into the bag, only to still when he sees the dog and cat ears they wore in them. Panic starts to rise in him, _oh no was I too obvious_?  
  
"You guys can keep them," the writer says brightly, utterly oblivious to the look of discomfort and wariness on the leader's face, "Sanggyun seems to like them a lot!"  
  
Upon hearing his name being mentioned, Sanggyun bundles over to them and snatches the bag from Taehyun's hands, squealing in delight when he sees the dog ears he wore and puts them on his head again, drawing everyone's attention. The leader sighs in relief, he's not getting exposed to everybody today, **nope**.

  
  
{When they return to the dorms and everyone has fallen asleep, Taehyun ransacks the bag Sanggyun left in the living room to take the cat ears he wore and returns to his room, completely missing Taedong who is peeking through the door of his room and witnessing everything. Taedong merely smiles.}

 

* * *

  
He almost wants to puke a couple of days later.  
  
An inconspicuous looking paper bag sits innocently on the edge of Taehyun's dresser, a card attached to it. He picks up the card and reads the words scrawled in messy handwriting on it, only to feel the heat in his cheeks as a blush starts to form.

  
  
_Taehyunnie hyung! I thought that you looked really cute with that plug Sanggyunnie hyung bought so I got you another one! It took pretty long to ship over but it's finally here. It's more relevant to my...interests, so I hope that you'll like it and use it._ ❤  
- _Yonggukkie_

 

"What kind of plug did these kids buy me this time..." Taehyun mutters under his breath, carefully taking out the box from the bag. His fingers nimbly tear off the wrapper from the box, revealing the contents inside.  
  
He kinda wants to crawl into a ditch and just lay to rot there.  
  
The words 'CAT TAIL PLUG' plastered in big bold letters on the box makes Taehyun tempted to open the window and throw it outside. _Did Yongguk find out? But the letter said it took a long time to ship so he would have bought it before that broadcast right? He wouldn't have known before the broadcast right?_ Taehyun paces unsettlingly around the rather small room trying to quell all his doubts. Eventually, he stops moving and settles for glaring at the bright pink box, willing for it to go away.  
  
After a moment of silence, his expression softens and he picks up the box, stashing it deep inside his drawer.  
  
Now that he has it, he might as well use it right?  
  
  
  
{The next morning when Taehyun sees Yongguk, they don't mention anything about the plug, but he doesn't miss how Yongguk's eyes are twinkling whenever he looks at him.}

* * *

  
Even if they are part of the same group, the members are still from different companies and individual schedules are inevitable. And there comes a day where everyone except for Taehyun has a schedule to attend to. The dorm was eerily quiet for once, void of the usual boisterous chatter and laughter from the group. The only other sounds in the dorm are Tolbi and Rcy playing with their numerous toys. Taehyun is glad that he at least has the afternoon all for himself, juggling activities and practice as both a Hotshot and JBJ member is rather taxing on his ~~ancient~~ body.  
  
Taehyun peeks through the peephole of the front door, making sure that the last of the members are truly gone (Taedong tends to loiter for a moment when Taehyun is the only one left in the dorms, knowing _full well_ what their leader does in his alone time).  
  
He retreats back to his room to quickly ransack through his drawer, taking out all the required items; the cat ears, the plug Yongguk bought, some lube he found inside (it has already been half used, but he's not entirely sure by who however), and lastly a thick black collar which was gifted to him surprisingly from Kenta for his birthday. _'I got this from our Japan trip hyung! There were some really interesting things in the alley shops but I didn't want to freak you out,'_ he remembers Kenta saying. Taehyun doesn't want to know what other interesting things Kenta saw.  
  
Taehyun constantly tells the members that they don't have to buy gifts for him (especially since the gifts tend to be more....questionable in nature), but Taehyun is genuinely appreciative of them doing so, likes that they're all thinking of him even when he's not there. He feels so loved and he truly does love them all so much.  
  
Standing in front of the full length mirror in the room, Taehyun starts putting on the accessories. He fumbles with the collar for a bit, not knowing how tight he should make it, but settles to have it slightly loose. He removes his pants and underwear, letting them drop to the floor and he kicks them aside.  
  
Once again, he stares at his reflection in the mirror and the white hot feeling that coils in his gut gives him a sense of _deja vu_ , his dick twitching in excitement looking at himself naked waist-down and looking like a fucking _thot_ with the cat ears. Satisfied with how he looks, Taehyun climbs over on his bed and makes himself comfortable. He props himself up with the plush pillows, stealing one of Donghan's pillows in the process.  
  
The cap of the lube bottle opens with a _pop_ and Taehyun generously drips the lube all over his fingers. The bottle is placed aside and Taehyun positions himself on his back, spreading his legs wide open and bringing his fingers to his ass. Gingerly, he begins to rub at his hole, spreading the lube around, softly groaning as he inserts a finger in. He manages to push it right up to his knuckle, and pulls it out, slowly adding one, two, three more lubed digits into himself. A breathy groan leaves Taehyun's mouth as he fingers himself in preparation for later.  
  
Impatience gets the best of him and Taehyun decides that he's probably stretched himself enough, removing his fingers from his ass. His hands fumble around the bed looking for the plug and he coats lube all over it too. He lines the plug to his hole, anticipating the stretch, and slowly pushes it in.  
  
Despite the effort to finger himself, Taehyun is still relatively tight, the tip of the plug forcing its way past the ring of muscle. It hurts a _teeny tad_ bit, but Taehyun doesn't mind, knowing that it will pass soon,  ~~he just doesn't want to admit that he's a bit of a masochist~~.  
  
Gradually, the plug enters him inch by inch, rubbing against his walls and slowly filling him up. The plug isn't that big, so Taehyun manages to fully push it inside of him quickly. The fur of the tail tickles his skin and he moans, wanting to look at himself in the mirror but he doesn't exactly feel like getting off his bed now. He rolls over to his side and coils the tail around his leg, body heating up as the soft material caresses his skin tenderly.  
  
Taehyun wraps a hand around his dick, already hard after all of his ministrations. The lube slowly drips off of his fingers onto his dick, making the slide easier. He starts to jack himself off, steadily moving his hand up and down his dick, squeezing at wherever feels good, and the pressure present in his groin builds up, needing release. Taehyun was so lost in his haze of pleasure and the sounds of his own ragged breathing drowned out everything else that he didn't hear the door to the room creaking open.

  
  
Donghan stands rooted at the doorway when he hears someone panting, shallow yet laboured, and his eyes land on the half naked body on Taehyun's bed. _Well this is a nice surprise._  
  
_Hold on, is he wearing cat ears?_  
  
Upon closer inspection,  Donghan realizes that Taehyun is indeed wearing cat ears, the same ones he wore during a broadcast they had a couple of weeks ago.  _Did he discover this kink of his there?_ On Taehyun's neck, the black collar contrasts strikingly against Taehyun's pale skin. His eyes trail further down Taehyun's body to his legs and he catches sight of something white and furry wrapped around his leg.  
  
_Fuck. Fuck fuck **fuck**._  
  
Donghan thinks that his heart may have beat erratically for a moment but he's certain that all of his blood is rushing down to his dick.  
  
The plug has fully captured Donghan's attention and he blanks out for a moment, kind of in shock that Taehyun is really right in front of his eyes dressed up as a fucking cat. Now that he sees the full picture, he's struck in awe at how gorgeous Taehyun looks. The cat ears that make his facial expressions even more decadent and sultry, the curve of his back as he arches when he squeezes his own dick, the little mewls of pleasure that leave his mouth when his hand shakily rubs up and down his shaft. The corners of Donghan's lips quirk up into a grin, _oh he's going to have so much fun with this_.

  
  
The dip in the mattress and sudden grip on his wrist shocks Taehyun, making him whine loudly out of reflex, not expecting anyone to be back so soon, and his eyes fly open, freezing when he sees Donghan's face above his, leering at him. The predatory way Donghan looks up and down his trembling body makes Taehyun bare his teeth at him, yanking his hand out of Donghan's hold.  
  
"Hah... why are you back so soon, ahhh-" Taehyun tries to ask, but gets interrupted when Donghan pushes against the plug, driving it deeper into him.  
  
"My shoot ended early hyung, but you're so naughty, doing this when no one is around." Taehyun looks away bashfully, flustered that he got caught - and especially by Donghan - but if he had to be honest with himself, Taehyun can't deny that he found the prospect of someone walking in on him exhilarating.  
  
But of all people, of _course_ it would be Donghan, the most teasing one out of all of them, to find him like this.  
  
"Are you embarrassed hyung? Don't worry, you're so gorgeous and beautiful, but I bet you'd look even more beautiful all fucked out, my pretty little kitten," Donghan coos, gently caressing Taehyun's cheek. Taehyun simultaneously hates yet _loves_ that teasing tone of voice that Donghan is using, and he's so turned on right now and all he wants to do now is to cum. But Donghan isn't doing anything except showering praises about how beautiful he looks, which is nice, don't get him wrong, but it's not exactly what Taehyun needs at the moment.  
  
"Don't just stand there you asshole," Taehyun grabs Donghan's collar to pull him down so that their faces are in close proximity with each other. "Put your fucking dick in me _now_."  
  
Donghan shakes his head and Taehyun almost wants to smack his face at that point. "I know that you're close but would you be a good little kitten and suck me off first?"  
  
All he got was Taehyun hissing at him, _fuck off then if you're not gonna help me_.  
  
"Please hyung? I'll fuck you real good after you do, I promise."  
  
In order to be more persuasive, Donghan runs a finger across the crack of Taehyun's ass, only to push it dry in his hole alongside the plug. Taehyun squirms on the bed, clinging onto Donghan's shirt as the single finger moves in him.  
  
"Fine," Taehyun snaps when the maknae was just about to put another finger in him, knowing that he would remain stubborn no matter what - _he really needs to be punished one day_ \- and Donghan smiles with glee, retracting his finger back and sits down, dragging Taehyun up in front of him.  
  
Reluctantly, Taehyun gets on his knees in between Donghan's legs and he swiftly pulls the zipper of his pants down, wanting to get this over and done with. He reaches under his boxers, pulling out Donghan's already hard dick from the confines of his pants.  
  
"You're already this hard just from looking at me? You're so easy Donghannie." Taehyuns teases, laughing as Donghan rolls his eyes. "If you're going to be like this maybe I should just walk around the dorm like this but you can't touch me."  
  
"That's not fair to me, what about the others? They could touch you all they want," Donghan complains. "Kenta's also gonna be mad to see someone cuter than him now."  
  
Now it's Taehyun's turn to roll his eyes, but he drinks up the indirect compliment of Donghan saying he's the cutest thing in the dorm (minus Tolbi and Rcy of course, that's an unreachable category that no human could ever hope to compare to). He opens his mouth wide and leans forward, wrapping his lips around Donghan's dick. He begins to suck on it, sliding his tongue over the slit of Donghan's penis and he can feel Donghan shuddering above him. Taehyun tries to take Donghan as deep as he can go, but isn't quite able to fit all of Donghan's dick into his mouth, so he uses his hands to handle the remains.  
  
Taehyun languidly sucks on Donghan's dick, slowly bobbing his head up and down making slick noises as he plasters his tongue along the bottom, spreading his saliva all over the dick, hand simultaneously moving along the shaft. Taehyun shifts back so that Donghan's dick slips out and the tip rests on Taehyun's lips, and he kisses it before opening his mouth to accept the dick back in. Donghan threads his hand through the hairs on the back of Taehyun's head to push him, making Taehyun take him deeper. The hard length hits the back of his throat and Taehyun chokes, trying to suppress his gag reflex but unable to stop his eyes from tearing up.  
  
The grip on the back of his head loosens slightly and the fingers gently rub and massage his skin as if in apology. He can taste the precum that is slowly beading from Donghan's cock and he swallows, trying to disregard he gross salty taste that blossoms in his mouth. The maknae groans above him, drawling on about how picturesque Taehyun looks on his knees with his ass sticking up and the tail sticking out, how pretty his face looks with his eyes glassy with tears and mouth full of dick, how adorable the cat ears are on him, probably picturesque enough for Leonardo da Vinci's gay ass to paint him as the next _Vitruvian Man_ if he was still alive because _damn boy, those proportions, those angles_.  
  
"I think that's enough hyung," Donghan says, gently tugging on his leader's head. Taehyun pulls back and Donghan's cock slips out of his mouth with a loud _pop_ , a thin trail of saliva connecting Taehyun's lips to the head of his dick which breaks when Taehyun licks his lips, Taehyun sits back on his legs to look up at Donghan, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the tears and Donghan can't stop thinking about how pretty he looks. He really needs to ask Taehyun to dress up like this more.  
  
"Urgh hyung you're such a good kitten, I love you so much," Donghan says, getting up to push Taehyun onto the bed and crawling over him, leaning down to plant another kiss on Taehyun's lips, not caring about the taste of his own precum that spreads on his tastebuds as he licks over Taehyun's lips.  
  
Taehyun reciprocates the kiss but quickly pulls away, Donghan somewhat resembling a rejected puppy at being denied, hand giving a curt smack to Donghan's chest. "I love you too Donghannie, but fuck me now like you promised."  
  
Somehow, Donghan manages to find the bottle of lube that Taehyun threw aside previously, squeezing a generous dollop onto his hand and slathering the cold liquid all over his dick. He grips the underside of Taehyun's thighs and let's Taehyun's legs rest on his shoulder, folding him in half. Donghan trails his fingers down Taehyun's legs and rubs the skin surrounding the plug before gripping it's base and slowly pulling it out of Taehyun.  
  
Taehyun wriggles slightly as his ass muscles get stretched apart again, but he doesn't stay empty for too long, Donghan immediately lining up his dick with Taehyun's hole, arms on either side of his head and he pushes himself forward, Taehyun keening as he gets filled up again, this time by something much bigger than the plug. Donghan slowly pushes himself in, feeding Taehyun inch by inch with his dick stretching him open once more. Arms wrap around his neck and Taehyun gasps as Donghan slides in all the way, reaching parts deeper than what the plug could.  
  
"You alright hyung?" Donghan asks, but Taehyun only gives a loud whine in reply to that, getting impatient again. Donghan relents, canting his hips back so that only the head remains in Taehyun before surging forward.  
  
Donghan settles into a steady rhythm, pistoning his hips back and forth to fuck Taehyun, feeling the latter's muscles clench around him, angling himself to find Taehyun's prostate, the leader letting out breathy moans whenever the tip of Donghan's cock brushes against his prostate but not exactly hitting it quite yet.  
  
The glint of the metal parts on Taehyun's collar under the light catches Donghan's eyes once more. "Wouldn't you just love it if I put you on a leash?" Donghan whispers into Taehyun's ear, hooking a finger under  the collar, pulling it slightly. Taehyun has to crane his neck up to stop the collar from digging into his skin and he snarls back at Donghan, "Fuck you, I'll cuff you up before you could even do it."  
  
"I wouldn't actually mind that you know," Donghan says, casually increasing the speed in which he fucks Taehyun. The leader grips his shoulders tightly, fingers digging into his skin through the fabric of his shirt, forming little crescent shaped indentations, crying out as Donghan finally finds his prostate and slams into it with every thrust, the sound of skin slapping against skin reverberating throughout the room, the pleasure builiding up inside of him. Taehyun jerks himself off with one hand, stroking himself erratically as he gets closer to his orgasm. He was already so highly strung that it didn't take much before cum spurts out of Taehyun's dick and splatters all over his stomach as he pants breathlessly on the sheets, gripping them with one hand tightly as he rides out the waves of his orgasm. His other hand continues to stroke himself into completion. The muscles around Donghan's dick clenches spastically and he gets dragged along too, a few more thrusts into Taehyun and he releases deep into the tired body underneath him.  
  
(Donghan cums embarrassingly quick today but he blames it on how hot Taehyun looks with all the cat accessories.)  
  
Taehyun's eyes are shut tight as he feels the squirt of cum in him. Donghan stops moving in him and they pause to catch their breath, their heavy panting filling up the now-silent room. Donghan gently pulls out, his dick smearing the cum messily all over the Taehyun's hole. Taehyun was just about to order Donghan to carry him to the bathroom to wash up when he feels something plastic at his asshole nudging it's way in. He groans, "Again? Donghan ah you know that it's a bitch and a half to clean up once your cum dries in me..."  
  
"Shhh hyung I'll do everything for you," Donghan says as he leisurely pushes the plug back into Taehyun, nibbling onto Taehyun's neck at his erogenous zones to pacify him, the leader trying to squirm away unsuccessfully as Donghan pulls at his collar. "All you have to do is just sit there and relax okay?"  
  
"Yeah yeah and you'll try to fuck me again after that so what's the point you brat," Taehyun sighs, knowing it's futile to argue anymore so he just gives in (Taehyun suddenly has flashbacks to the Weekly Idol broadcast where Hyungdon called him a pushover for listening to whatever Donghan tells him to do but he swears he's not one, he's not the leader of six rambunctious kids for no reason). "Also please stop biting me Donghan, we have a schedule tomorrow and I can't be seen having any suspicious hickeys, the fans would go wild."  
  
The maknae pulls away disappointedly, muttering _let them see then_ , so Taehyun pats the sheets beside him, "come here, you could at least give me a cuddle."  
  
Donghan tucks his dick back into his pants after quickly wiping themselves up with tissues (it's kinda gross but Taehyun's requests are priority) and obediently plops onto the bed to lay beside Taehyun, extending his arm out to let the smaller rest his head on his arm, tiredly curling up against him. Donghan wraps his arm around the leader's shoulder to pull him closer and Taehyun flutters his eyes shut, all prepared to be taken by his post-coital bliss.  
  
"You know hyung, I should've taken a video of you jacking off just now and posted it on Twitter."  
  
A glare immediately pins Donghan in place and a hand on his dick through his pants squeezes dangerously tight, _ouch_. "You wouldn't fucking dare," Taehyun hisses, eyes wide and his hand grips even tighter, _ouch ouch ouch_. But he still looks adorable in those cats ears Donghan thinks, much like an angered kitten with it's hairs on its end. He's just really glad that Taehyun doesn't have claws right now.  
  
"What?! I'm just saying, cat videos and porn are the most popular things on there, you'd have more retweets than Obama hyung."  
  
"I'm _this_ close to castrating you right now."  
  
"But then I wouldn't be able to fuck you, kitten," Donghan pouts, trying to pry Taehyun's fingers off of his precious penis. He seems to succeed, the grip of Taehyun's fingers slacken, but his flicker of relief is quickly extinguished by a hard punch to his arm courtesy of Taehyun. _Fuck that hurts. But eh, that's better than losing his dick._  
  
Taehyun turns on his side away from Donghan, seemingly mad and throwing a mini tantrum over the younger teasing him this much, but Donghan starts spooning him from behind, raining even more compliments and apologies and Taehyun honestly thrives on attention so he cools down, rolling over to face him (Donghan still has that shit-eating grin that Taehyun wants to quickly wipe off his face). They lay in silence, and the comforting rise and fall of Taehyun's chest as he breathes slowly lulls the two of them to sleep.  
  
(All the banter makes Taehyun legitimately forget that he has Donghan's cum drying in him. He's so going to regret it when it's time to clean up.)

* * *

  
They're not too sure how much time passes with them remaining in that position but eventually the door to their room is pushed open again.  
  
"Have you guys seen Tolbi and Rcy? They're not in my room or the living r-- oh,"  
  
The sight of a half naked Taehyun is the first thing that graces Yongguk's vision and a blush creeps up his face when he sees the butt plug he bought for Taehyun lodged up his ass. A flare of pride swells up in his chest, _I knew that hyung would look good with that tail_ , but he feels slightly dejected that he wasn't the first one to bask in the glory that was catboy Taehyun.  
  
_Damn you Donghan._  
  
Taehyun peeks an eye open upon Yongguk's entrance, a mischievous glint shining in his eyes as he feels Yongguk's gaze heavy on him. He's somewhat come to terms with this kink of his and since the other members are going to find out about it anyways - Donghan never keeps his mouth shut, not for secrets and especially not for food - why not take advantage of it? Taehyun crooks a finger, beckoning Yongguk to sit in front of him on the bed and Yongguk follows his orders without hesitation, completely enamoured by the power of the cat ears.  
  
(This brings up the question of Is Kim Yongguk A.K.A. Jin Longguo a Furry? Stay tuned to find out, but we may never know the answer and the JBJ members have never tried to question it. Some things are better off not knowing.)  
  
Yongguk situates himself at the foot of the bed and Taehyun crawls into Yongguk's lap, rubbing his ass against his leg in the process, the hairs of the plug's tail caressing the skin that isn't covered by his shorts. Yongguk could feel his blood boiling at that and if this was an anime he'd probably have blood spurting out of his nose in what would be the most dramatic nosebleed in his life. "Thanks for the plug Yonggukkie," Taehyun amiably says, and Yongguk's conceptual nosebleed turns into a waterfall when moments later Taehyun leans forward and kisses him on the lips. Yongguk's brain short circuits and his mind goes completely blank, unable to process any thoughts other than _omg omg omg_  and he kisses back enthusiastically, pushing his tongue past Taehyun's lips and wrapping his arms around his waist to pull him flush against his chest.

They break apart for a moment, Yongguk just staring at Taehyun and Taehyun could almost literally see the heart eyes the cat owner is giving him. Instinctively, Yongguk reaches a hand out to scratch the back of Taehyun's ears (his real ears, mind you, not the cat ears) just like what he would do for Tolbi and Rcy. Taehyun nuzzles into his hand and Yongguk feels another electric shock run through his body -  _why is hyung so adorable this is not right_ \- and he leans forward to smooch Taehyun again.

  
  
Donghan rouses from his pseudo-nap to see the two of them making out in front of him, making nasty smacking noises from their open-mouthed kisses. He sits up behind Taehyun and leans over to pepper kisses on Taehyun's neck, seemingly soothing the skin reddened previously from his biting. Reaching a hand to grab Taehyun's thigh, he rubs circles into them, massaging the worn-out muscles underneath. Taehyun breaks his kiss with Yongguk, much to the latter's dismay, to rest his head on Yongguk's shoulder, purring contentedly right beside his ear, pleased with the service he's getting, and the hairs on Yongguk's arms start rising up, getting goosebumps upon hearing the beautiful noise. Donghan smirks slyly as he always does when he catches Yongguk's eyes.  
  
"To answer your question, I don't know where your cats are but I think this one's way better."  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
"Excuse me, as much as Taehyun hyung is adorable as a cat I love Tolbi and Rcy more."  
  
"But you can fuck this one though."  
  
".......you right."

**Author's Note:**

> In all seriousness I enjoyed the HeyoTV episode in question too much end me please.
> 
> Fyi, nepetalactone is the chemical found in catnip, the more you know HAHAHA
> 
> Coo at me about Taehyun enthusiastically on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hyonipoison) :^)


End file.
